Do Deams Come True My Corpral
by AOTotaku
Summary: You like a certain person. But does he like you back? You're like a butterfly beautiful, social, and frail, but easy to scare- scare her, and she'll fly from your fingertips, and he was like a child- a child forever trying to get you back to his fingertips. Reader x Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's my new story for Reader x Levi! Yes I know that I have snk high but I kind of getting bored of it. So here is the new story.**

You were already in the scouting legion with your friends and had a crush on a certain corporal. Afraid to tell him because so many girls hearts were crushed in so many ways by the certain man. Another reason was because you knew you didn't want him to hate you like the other girls just because the only reason they joined was to be with him and if they were crushed the dropped but you would never do because you wanted to see the beautiful land the titans roamed but knowing that he would probably hate you crushed you.

It was the beginning of winter, and you were sleeping until you heard someone know rapidly on your door.

"_! _! Get up its snowing and we get a day off or two I don't know I wasn't listening but still it's snowing!"

Hearing the word snow made you jump out of our bed and got dressed up and opened the door.

"Ready!"

"Good." Eren grabbed your arm and ran to were Mikasa and Armin was before going outside. When you and the group were outside you saw Levi, Erwin, and Hanji just standing next to each other watching the others having fun.

"Snow ball fight!" Connie yelled.

White balls of snow were flying everywhere. Hiding behind Eren and running every with him you barely even realized that Levi had an annoyed face seeing you have fun with Eren.

**Erwin's POV**

I watched everyone have fun till I hear something from Levi it sounded like a tch.

"Jealous much." I said nudging him.

"About what?"

"That your brat's having fun without you."

"Tch I just hate the cooled."

"Ha nice lie Levi."

**Your POV**

Snow sprinkled your chocolate brown hair making you look stunning cute and it complimented your gray eyes.( BTW your oriental like Mikasa and me if you didn't know and I just told you my hair and eye color, and race.) Sooner or later someone hit Eren in the face and Eren acted as if he was dying.

"Oh what a world, what a world _ save yourself. Oh what a beautiful world." Then Eren dropped dead.

You laugh at what Eren just did and so did many other people. Since you were easy to make to laugh you laugh harder when Eren acted like a zombie. But immediately stopped then everyone stared at you some boys blush and other girls envied how cute you looked with snow in your hair and how your laugh was too cute.

"W-what?" Yes said when you realized everyone was staring at you and your blush got darker when you even felt cold gray on you.

"Nothing it's just that your laugh is really cute and you look really cute!" Yelled one of the boys

"O-oh thank you." You said while scratching the back of your head before flashing them a smile. Whispers could be heard like. "OMG she's so cute." "Does she have a boyfriend?" "I think her and Eren are a thing."

"Uh well um you guys can proceed to what you were doing."

"Uh y-yeah."

"Well that was awkward. Any ways fight!"

"Eren I'm going back in side."

"Oh I'll come with you."

"Kay."

Walking in to the building you didn't know this but Levi was staring at Eren angrily.

"What hot chocolate or anything?"

"Sure."

After making the coca you placed it on table and sat across form him sitting crux cross. (You were wearing leggings and a winter sweaters.) Wrapping your sleeves around the cup and closing your eyes when you took a sip.

"Umm warm."

"Yeah, how's it going with, well you know who?"

"Absolutely nothing is happing Eren."

"Oh."

"So does Mikasa still get hit on by Jean?"

"Yeah, poor horse face things he has a chance with her."

"Looks like someone's jelly."

"N-no I'm not."

"It just sounded like it."

"See it sounds like that but's not true."

"True, true but you never know."

"Whatever come on let's go clean up before Levi goes crazy."

"Hai, Hai."

"What was that you brats."

"Nothing." You said while closing your eyes while humming and grabbing the cups and walking to the sink to wash the cups.

"Yeah nothing." Eren said while wiping the table.

"Spill it."

"Why we didn't say anything."

"Fine then how about your precious childhood friend cleans the whole mess hall and bathrooms?"

"What?! Fine we-"

"Said nothing."

"But _ your fine cleaning the mess hall and bathroom."

"Yeah I have nothing to do any way."

"Oh okay."

"Well if you're going to clean you better clean it well."

"Hai." *sigh* "Let's get started." You mumbled

Grabbing the cleaning supplies and started to clean. "This is going to be a while." You started to clean the tables when you heard the noise of water running. Ignoring it you put your mid back hair in to a ponytail then when back to cleaning. After scrubbing and drying and repeating before Levi came you were finish doing the mess hall next the kitchen. When you got there you saw Eren holding a brush in his had until he dropped it when he saw you.

"_, um I was just um playing."

"Yeah a normal teenage would be playing with a brush."

"Maybe I'm not normal I'm a shifter after all."

"True, hey hanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." You hugged Eren for helping you.

"Well I have to clean the bathroom."

"Hey ah I'll do the guys because I know that Jean would do something with you."

"Okay. Yeah you Jean, Jean not horse face."

"So."

"Just saying."

"Oi Eren I thought I said that she'll do it by herself."

"Sir!"

"Yeah shit head now leave so she can do it all by herself because unlike you she's better at cleaning then you."

"Y-yes sir!"

You walked out of the mess hall and cleaned every girl bathroom you when to clean the boys bathrooms. Hearing noise again you opened the door.

"Eren I saw to God if you cleaning this room's bathroom I will hit you."

"Oh, hello who's there this is not Eren." Eren said in his crappy girl voice impression.

"Jesus Eren do you want to die young because of Levi."

"No but I just want help and pulse you usually lie or but in to take most or all the blame."

"True but Eren you should be having fun I'm the one who got myself in trouble."

"So."

"So how many toilets did you clean?"

"To many to count."

Opening the door to the bathroom you saw Eren on the floor cleaning.

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to clean heichou's bathroom."

"So it's not like he'll care and what time it?"

"It's pass dinner time come on let's get something to eat."

"Kay."

Next day

**Eren's POV**

_ was getting yelled at Levi because he found out about me helping her clean and lied and said she asked for my help I don't deserve a friend like her especial that Erwin found out her real background that she only told me, Mikasa, and Armin. I was watching from my door that I opened slightly.

"Did I not tell you to clean by yourself, and how could you not tell anyone you were a fucking thug?!"

"I know and I'm really sorry and that I didn't want anyone to tell any on my crappy excuse of a childhood." She said softly and gently tone.

"Yeah that!" _ closed her eyes while he yelled at her.

"Sorry I didn't want to talk about it. She said while raising her voice. _ face was a tad red because of anger but deep in her eyes she was hurt, damaged. Something I've never seen in her eyes before she always had happy or exited look."

"Sorry is that all you can say!"

"Look it's not but I was no ordinary thug I was in a group where we were tortured."

"Tch!" I could see so much anger on her face she closed her eyes and said in a much raised voice and said.

"Tch, is all you can say we were kids ranging from 5 to 10 and being thrown over the walls to survive for 2 weeks on our own!"

Levi flinched at _'s words. I looked back over to _'s face tears on the verge of falling. Now I understand she hid her emotions with her smiles most of the time.

"There's more you don't know I'm a shifter."

"What?!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"It's okay" _ Started crying but she put a hand over mouth to muffle her cries.

**Levi's POV**

God I hate when she cries. I wanted to do two things. (A. Wrap my arms around her petite waist and steal her lips for my own.) or (B. let her cry herself to sleep.)

"Fuck it." I mumbled under my breath

Wrapping my arms around her waist I placed a soft kiss on her lips. At first she squirmed in my grip but stopped. After she stopped I let broke the kiss. Looking ate her face for any emotion any seeing her eyes become big. Oh her beautiful gray eyes. Before she could say anything I walked to my room like nothing happened. Yelling in my head . _Shit!_

**Your POV**

"You saw nothing Eren."

"Eh how did you know."

"Your door creaked when you opened it."

Tears come down your face again.

"_ come here." Eren gave you a hug to comfort you.

**Levi and Eren says this together**

**_She's like a butterfly beautiful, social, and frail, but easy to scare- scare her, and she'll fly from your fingertips_**

And that's the end of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after the incident with Levi you tried avoiding him afraid to go anywhere near him and if you were near him you hid behind Eren or Mikasa not knowing you were hurting him deep down in his heart.

"_!"

"Yes?"

"Um Erwin needs you be in his office as soon as possible."

"Crap, tell him I'll be there soon."

"Okay." You went to Erwin's office afraid to see Levi because there was no way to hid from him. When you reached his office you knocked on the door before entering.

"Um you needed me sir?"

"Yes I called you here because I heard what happened with you and Levi. I just want to inform you that it's perfectly fine and that you did say anything and if anyone brings up the topic please inform me."

"Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you." Walking to the door you heard Erwin say "Faith uh." (I like the name Faith so don't be surprised if I use that name a lot.) Stopping inches way form the door. "Is there wrong _?"

"No, but Faith was my little sister's name."

"Could you describe her to me?"

"Sure but she probably changed these 3 years, but anyway she had gray eyes, mid back length hair that's brown just like mine, 7 inches shorter than me." Turning around you saw that Erwin's eyes became big.

"Faith, your sister wants to be in the scouting legion if it's not fine with-."

"Its fine I have nothing to lose I lost most of my family and I might as well die trying to save her ass." You then chuckled bitterly before getting smacked in the face with the door. Making you tumble and fall on your but before Levi walked in. Rubbing your forehead before looking up to see Levi hand extending to help you get up. Blushing a bit you took his hand and mumbling a quick thank you before _trying _to run out the door but Levi grabbed your arm to face him and he brushed some of the bangs out of your face. Not knowing what to do you ripped your hand out of his grip and as if Eren heard you he walked pass the room. Darting to him you held his hand only starling him a little.

**Levi's POV**

"Hell, what did I do wrong, was it because I kissed her?" I mumbled

"What was that Levi?"

"Nothing."

"Okay? But please don't bug her about her life Levi I just told her that her little sister Faith is going to the scouting legion and I think she just told me that she would do and give everything to protect the people she cares about even to the extent or risking her life."

"Good and I learned my lesson about it."

"Good now try to get on her good side so you can get with her."

"Shut up Erwin."

**Your POV**

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing I just hurt my head."

"I can see."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Your forehead is a bit red her let me kiss it." Eren placed a kiss on the red spot closing your eyes and smiling softly on how cute Eren can be you didn't notice that Levi was watching you both when he got out of Erwin's office.

"Does it feel better?"

"Somewhat."

"Good come on let's go to lunch with Mikasa and Armin."

"Okay."

"And may I ask what happened back there?"

"I was about to leave when Levi accidentally opened the door and it hit my head."

"Oh not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Why what did you think."

"Levi hit you head because of you stupidest."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"You better be just kidding."

The walk to the mess hall was full of laughing and talking. When you got there with Eren you got your lunch and sat at the table that Mikasa and Armin saved for both of you.

"_ what happened to you."

"Ugh it's still red."

"Yeah."

"Well long story short someone hit me on accident when they opened the door."

"Aw poor thing hope it feels better."

"Thanks Armin."

"Levi."

"Uh what about him?

"He hit you didn't he."

"Y-yeah how did you know?"

"His heading this way with an ice pack."

"What I like him but I don't want him to do that."

"Here." Levi through you an ice pack on the table making you jump.

"T-thank you sir."

"Your well come, and sorry about early." Then he just walks away

"Awkward."

"Shut up Eren."

"What only if it'll make you fell better."

"Whatever Mikasa do you think I should cut my hair?"

"No, and my only reason is because it short hair doesn't complement you well." (Sorry if you short hair it's just that is in the story you have mid back hair length.)

"Okay then."

Time skip

You went over to where Levi told you to meet him.

"Uh Levi."

"Yes."

"You wanted to see me."

"Ah yes here have this and sooner or later I'll tell you what I mean's."

Levi then hands you a Gardenia. Looking at the flower you know exactly what it meant You are lovely, purity and refinement.

"Thank you and I already know the meaning of this flower it means you is lovely, purity and refinement."

"It doesn't matter because you don't know which one of reason I gave it to you."

"True." you blushed a little and started to think but your thoughts were cut off when Levi put a small blue flower in your hair and tucked it behind you eye with some of your hair. Without saying a world Levi walked way. "You're sweeter than I thought, Levi." Soon after Levi left you walked backed to your room that you shared with Mikasa, almost forgetting the small blue flower tucked behind your ear.

"Nice flowers you got there."

"Thanks."

"Who from?"

"Levi"

"What?! How could you not tell me that sooner?"

"Well I just got here so."

"True, but tell me what happened."

"Long story short he told me to meet him some where gave me the flowers then walked away and now I'm here."

"Well oh kay then. Oh I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Eren like, likes me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I mean I find Eren wanting to go out with a drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank and I'm not that pretty, am I?"

"You're 100 times 100 prettier than me."

"_, you need to be insecure about yourself."

"I know but."

"No buts, _ you're pretty and that's all that matters."

"Okay."

"Good now go get an old cup to put that flower in."

"I will."

"Now."

"Fine."

The next day

You woke up when a beam of sun light that hit your eyes. Throwing your legs over the bed you yawned then stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head," said a Mikasa merging out of the bathroom door "I believe this is for you."

"What is it?"

"This." Mikasa said showing you the rose. "I found this by our doorway."

"Oh just putting it in the cup." You said rubbing the rest of the sleep out of your eyes.

"Kay."

There was a silent pause before someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Opening the door where it revealed Eren and Armin behind it.

"Morning girls." Armin greeted politely "Do you want to go with Eren and me?"

"Sure, Armin we would love to, but first we have to change."

"Oh, well we'll wait for you outside your rooms."

"Got it."

You got dressed in to your uniform you went outside the room with Mikasa.

"Oh good you're ready now come let's go get breakfast."

"Come on lets go." Walking to the mess hall wasn't that bad besides the fact you hid from Levi and that you stared at his face for a bit too long and he caught you earning a smirk that almost made you melt.

"_, is there something you need to tell me otherwise stop staring at me face."

"Uh n-no."

"Then stop staring."

"Hai." You walked back to your group of friends. Levi's had his eyes on your back and the smallest smile on his face.

"Hey guys wait up."

"Hey _ what happed back there?"

"Uh oh that nothing."

"Okay, come on let's go eat something."

"Oh yeah I'll be there just give me a second."

"Fine, we'll get you your food."

"Thanks."

Walking away from them you went over to Jean's, Bertholdt's, and Reiner's table.

"Hi guys."

"Look who it is it's_ our _little cat. Reiner said in a weird voice

"First I'm not _your _cat, seconded I came here to talk to Jean."

"Ah come on baby I won't hurt you but I might make a bruise or two."

"Reiner."

"What I can't have a little fun?" Reiner stood up from his spot and now standing right in front of you.

"Can I just talk to Jean?"

"Come on."

"No." Reiner took a couple of steps towards you making you backing away until your back soon was against the wall. Reiner took this as a perfect opportunity to pin you up against the wall.

"Stop."

"How about no."

"Reiner fuck off."

"What you going to do about it horse face."

"This." Jean grabbed Reiner's shoulder and pushed him making him fall on his back.

"Thanks Jean."

"You're welcome and what is it you want to talk about it?"

"Well um do you like, like Sasha?"

"What?! Well yeah I do."

"You should tell her because you're hurting her about you flirting with Mikasa."

"Yeah I will, it's just that I don't know how."

"Well you could just bring her in a room of food and ask her out, JK she really likes you so of course she won't reject you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Got to go Mikasa and the others or probably waiting for me."

"See later then."

"Bye." You waved goodbye and walked on Reiner as if he wasn't there and made your way back to Mikasa and the others.

"I'm back."

"I can see that."

"You foods right here."

"Thanks Mikasa."

"No problem."

"Hey what happen over there with Reiner?"

"Nothing much just walked over his sorry ass after Jean through him on the floor."

"Well that's a great way to start the morning."

"I know right." You said with sarcasm.

"Hey no need to be like that."

"Whatever." When you finished your food you dropped by the kitchen sink but be for you left Levi called you to clean the mess hall and horse stalls with Eren for a punishment for not cleaning by yourself.

"Well let's get stated with this now." You put your hair in a mess bun with some strands of hair fell but made it look very attractive. Since your appearance was already very attractive so it made you look even more attractive causing guys to stare. Tucking some strands of hair behind your ear you started to wash the dishes passing them to Eren to dry.

"Hey _."

"Hm?"

"I heard Mikasa say that you're still having problem with yourself."

No answer

"_, look your beautiful- you turned to face Eren and he stepped closer to you and tucked a strand behind your ear before cupping your cheek, "and nothing can change that."

"Eren?"

"Hu what sorry." Eren then backed away then silent overcame the room ones again.

"Eren." You said breaking the silent.

"Yes?"

"Please don't worry about me problems I-I just don't feel so confident."

"No I will worry _ your my best friend I would do everything I can just to help you feel better about yourself."

"No, Eren I don't want anyone to worry about my problems."

"_ stop being so selfish, I mean you always take the blame no matter what, you never want anyone to worry for your problems. _ let me be the adult and let me care for you."

"I know I'm selfish I know that I just don't want to tell anyone that but that's my chose."

"But I just want to be like you take caring of other that I care about."

"I know you do but I don't want you to."

"I don't care about if you do or do not want me to."

"Then what part about me do you care about me."

"Everything but your insecurities."

"So then why don't you do something about it?!"

"Fine." Eren walked up to you hugged you on the verge of tears you cried on his shoulder and hugged him back. Eren started to stroke your head and stared to say soothing words to you.

"It's okay, just let it all out."

"O-okay."

"See doesn't it feel better to let it all go."

"Yes it is."

"Come one let's back to cleaning."

"Mmm."

After cleaning you went to Levi to tell him that you were done. You walked in without knocking on the door. There Levi with black slacks and a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black long sleeves vest draped over his shoulders. Waking over to his desk you wrote down a note telling him that you and Eren finished cleaning and then you walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket and draped it over his shoulder then walked to over to the door but before exiting his room you looked back and said goodnight Levi and closed the door. Not sleepy you decide to go outside and look out at the stars. You had your back against the wall and your head lightly tilted up to look at the shining stars only to be disturbed by footsteps.

"Oi _ what are you doing out this late?"

Not answering his question you got off from the wall opening the door to get in you closed the door behind you and started to run to your room

"_ answer my question." Levi said while running to catch up with you. Within seconds Levi caught up with you and tackled literally tackled you to the floor. With your face facing him, hurtfulness filled his eyes. "Why do you always run away from me do still hate me from two days ago tell me please just tell me."

"Levi." You cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips and his expression softened. Breaking the kiss Levi go up and walked away left you in the dark. Leaving you once again.

The next day

Today was the day the trainees joined in scouting legion and turned in to candidate.

They were all in a straight line in front of commander Erwin, Levi, and you.

Some looked dumbfounded when they saw you others just didn't care. The ones that were dumbfounded look back and forth between you and Faith. You both share very similar facial features the only differences was that you were a shifter and you were 7 inches taller than her.

After Erwin's speech to the trainees you greeted your little sister with a hug. Faith looked up to you in disbelief.

"Onee chan you still alive."

"Yes, I am and I'm very proud that you joined the scouting legion and not the military police or the stationary guard."

"I know you would be it's because I don't like those wussies that stay safe behind these walls."

"There's my girl."

Soon a copper haired boy came with a blonde boy and a blondish silvered haired girl walked up to Faith.

"Oh these are my friends this is Nathan (the copper haired boy) this is Cole (the blonde boy) and this is Lana (Blondish slivered haired girl and I pick that name out for akaluv.)"

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Wow you're nicer than we thought."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and it's very nice to mean some as nice as you."

"Eh my sister isn't nice tell me everything she's done Nathen."

"No, no your sister is very nice to but can be mean sometimes."

"Oh, any-

"_!"

"Shit, any why nice to meet you all."

"Bye."

You walked over to Erwin with a frustrated look on your face.

"What now."

"Looks like your good with the candidates you'll be training them for now on."

"Whatever you say."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Times skip

Training time

"Listen ups you might not need to fight titans with hand to hand combat but you need be build up your strengths so to day you will be doing hand to hand combat with a partner and if you're brave enough take me on."

A whole bunch of trainees challenged you ever your little sister! Smirking you took on three of them at a time. All three either throwing a punch at you or doing them at different times. You never got hit once. Now it was your turn if one of them through you a punch you grabbed their arm and through them on the floor quickly getting up just fast enough to make out what they were going to do you glided your leg underneath them making them fall back. Some caught on and dodged it but didn't realize you'd kick their back making them fall flat on their face. When you were through with all of them and I mean every trainee. You told them to partner up and start improving their combat skills. Watching each and every one. Often you walked up to the trainees if they got the other trainee down. Surprising them when you said "Good job." In a sweet voice

After training you when to Erwin's office and told him everyone did a good job for the first day. Then when to the mess hall to go eat with your friends.

"Hi, guy!" You said while putting down your trays down

"Hi _ how did training with the newbies go."

"Good and don't call them that what if you were called a newbie Eren?"

"Both me and you go called newbies by Auruo."

"Don't bring back our squad members like that."

"Yeah."

"So how was your guy's day?"

"Pretty good all we had another day since the trainees had to there training with you."

"Lucky I'm so tired."

"I can just imagine how tying it was."

"It was."

"So-

"Onee chan can we sit with you."

"Guys?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Yeah, so Onee chan can you tell me how you got so good."

"I'm in Levi's special operation squad."

"Waaa so cool."

"Could you tell us more about them?"

"Well it's were Levi picks out the best and I mean very best and brave trannies and they became part for his squad."

"Whoa."

"Hey Faith can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, right back."

**Faith's POV**

"What is it?"

"Well you know how you exactly like your sister?"

"Yeah, and point is Cole?"

"I don't want to mix up my girlfriend with here big sister now do I."

"No, but what do you want me to do about it."

"Tell me differences between you two."

"She's a shifter, she's taller than me, and her eyes are more like a purple gray, and I plan on cutting my to my shoulders."

"Kay come on lets go back."

"Okey."

When we got to the table I noticed something very quickly that something was missing.

"Where's onee chan?"

"Oh Caption Levi asked of her they should be somewhere around here."

"Oh." Scanning the room I quickly spotted a short man that was taller than a girl that had brown hair. Smirking I saw the need for the girl in his eyes and a light tin for pink tinned the girls face.

**Your POV**

Levi called me over to talk about something and I'm not quite sure what it is about

"Oi _ look at me when I'm talking to you." Refusing to do so Levi cupped your cheek trying to make you look at him.

"What is you want sir." You peeled off his hand on your cheek.

"Nothing it's just that I need to tell you something."

"What?" You caught Levi glance over to the side. Trying to see what he was looking at you found your sister smirking before returning her attention back to her friends

"I- I. Hold the phone was Levi really stuttering God his so cute, "I, er, I want-

"_!" Turning around you saw a Hanji running to you.

"Want is it?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Ugh why does needs, be right Levi."

"Report to my office when you're done."

"Kay."

"Yay, _ talk to you in your room."

"Fine with me." Walking to room didn't take very long but it was a mistake to keep the flowers out.

"_! Do you have any idea what a gardenia means?!"

"Yes, You are lovely, purity and refinement."

"And Secrete **_LOVE!"_**

"What Levi never told me that?"

"Levi?!

"Yes Levi!"

"Looks like Levi has a secret crush."

"Hanji!"

"What, I know you like him too."

"Shut up!"

"That's now way to talk to a commander maybe I'll get Levi to clean your mouth if you know what I mean and maybe brainwash you."

"Hanji you're so dirty."

"I know I am but what you are oh I know _Levi's girl_."

"I'm going to kill you."

"But I thought you liked me."

"Not anymore."

"Ahh come on _ you like that name _Levi's girl."_

"That's it." Chasing Hanji around the room wasn't easy because she keep on jumping around everywhere. Finally you pinned her in to the corner and threated to kill her in your titan form.

"Then you would be an enemy making Levi hate and want to kill you."

"Hanji just stop with is shit."

"Yup totally going to hire Levi to clean your mouth."

"Hanji!"

"Fine I'll stop no go report to Levi's office."

"Yeah, yeah I'll take my leave." You tried walking slowly to his office but it only felt like you took 1 minute to get there. Knocking three times Levi opened the door and granted you entrance.

"You needed me sir."

"Take a seat."

"You needed me sir."

"Don't repeat I heard you, now I want to tell you about the flower."

"The g-gardenia sir."

"Yes."

"I gave it to you because you're my _secret love_

"W-what?"

"_ I love you and nothing can change that."

"Levi-

"What is there something wrong with me?"

"No it's just-

"What it's just what?"

"Levi let me finish my damn sentences."

"Tell me how you fell about me."

"I-I –

There was another knock at the door Levi got up and opened the door

"What do you want Jaeger."

"Um I need to-

"If you need _ she's busy right now."

"Uh Erwin-

"Erwin can fucking wait."

"Y-yes sir."

"Good." Levi then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"No back to our conversation."

"Levi like you too it's just that I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me you won't lose me I'm humanity's strongest."

"That's just a title."

"I know about your background but I will not die."

"But your injured you were that close to dying."

"You could die too."

"No I can't Levi I'm a monster."

"No you're not you're the person in my dreams I picked you because you were unique, you were beautiful, but your world revolved around Jaeger."

"I love you Levi I think of Eren as a childhood friend nothing more nothing less (you just friend zoned Eren)

"I don't know if that's true."

"Will this." You kissed Levi on the lips hands cupping both of his cheeks. Levi then snaked his arms around your waist and you brought your arms around his neck ( um I making Levi taller than Eren and your Armin's height.) Standing on your tippy toe so he didn't have to bed down so much. Levi brought you closer to his body. His tongue grazing your lip wanting to enter. Granting his wish you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. One of his hands where lifting your leg telling you to rap your legs around your waist. Nearing a wall Levi pressed your body against the wall while trying to get close to your body.

Breaking the kiss you both gasped for much needed air.

"Now do believe me?"

"Yes."

"Well I better go."

"No sleep here tonight with me."

"I would love to." Crawling in to bed you whispered I love you Levi."

Little did anyone know Eren had his ear pressed up against the door.

**_Eren says this_**

**_And He is like a child- a child forever trying to get her back to his fingertips._**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next day from when you both Levi and you confessed your love and it just had to be the day right before the mission outside the walls. Erwin yelled out something and everyone rode on their horse to go out beyond the wall.

_Stay safe_

Was the only thing that kept you going and tries your hardest not to die even if you couldn't

After a while a female titan appeared in the woods swing just trying to get its hands on you and Eren. Not saying a word and putting all your trust into Levi and just kept on moved forward. But here is the part where the story begins right after the new female titan injures Levi's new squad besides Eren and you.

Both you and Eren were in titan form. Your long brown cover your private parts and dance with every movement you made trying to talk on the female titan on your own now that it had Eren in its mouth you just know it. But you failed the titan ripped you out of your titan's nape but first hit knocking you out by hitting you in a try careful not to kill you. The titan smiled at your out cold body and shoved you in its mouth.

**Faith's POV**

I watched frozen in fear I watched the titan rip my sister out of her titan and knocked her out before stuffing it in its filthy ass mouth. Filled with rage I stared to slice at the titan never getting to hit its neck. When I got on a tree the I discarded my broken blades and told the titan "You're not talking my only family you filthy animal." I swung at me but it only hit the tree. Still following the titan I yelled wait for- but I someone brought me away.

"Fall back for now, it's tired it'll slow down soon."

Nothing

"Do you think they're alive?"

"I know that they are."

"I only hope so." I could see in Levi's eye that he was determent to get back Eren and my sister

I had to distract the titan while Levi tries to hit its nape. Seeing the an opening and you try to hit its nape

"Don't" Levi saves me but I hear a _snap_ and was his face grimace in pain. Soon he rages and slices open the titan's mouth then tells me to carry Eren while he carried my sister. On the way back to the wall I road next to my sisters cart, her eyebrows knit and her eyes somewhat twitching (basically close your eyes tight and knit you brows) like as if she was trying to walk up from a nightmare.

Time skip

**Stills Faith's POV**

We were all in the room that they kept _ she still was sleeping but the difference from the from the others that she looked more peaceful and that today was…

"Her eyes are open they're opened!" _ sat out scanned the room and smiled when she saw all of us. Until her eyes fell upon Levi's.

"Uh who are you?" Levi flinched at her words before pointing to himself. _ nodded.

"I'm Levi, do you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry I don't recall ever seeing you." The doctor walked in.

"Good she's awake I want to tell you that she has a amnesia but she will regain her memory slowly but if you want you can help her, she might get her original memory back.

"Thank you doctor." Erwin stated

"But don't push her to hard."

"We won't."

"You really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry I don't."

"Levi don't push her to remember you."

"Remember you were my secret love and I was you're too."

"What?"

"Please _ don't you remember me."

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"No don't say that I love and you _loved_ me!"

"Please don't yell I honestly don't know you."

"No your lying, you lying please don't tell me that it's a lie!"

"Levi."

"Shut up Erwin you don't know what it means to beloved."

"Levi, Levi I-I know you."

"You do!"

"You're my corporal."

"No, I mean yes but I love you."

"I don't remember me falling in love with anyone."

Levi then pulled out a white flower and showed it to _.

"A gardenia."

"I gave this to you, you're my secret love."

"I know that now because you keep telling me these things but I don't recall anything."

"Here have this." Levi put the gardenia in her hands and a small blue tucked a small blue flower behind her ear and kissed her forehead then her lips before turning away tears staining his face.

"Just remember I love my beautiful butterfly." And he left without another word.

**_My beautiful butterfly returned to my fingertips but then was_**_ **taken from me and forgot about me**_


	4. Chapter 4

Water, The sound of water falling came from your shower. The hot liquid soothed you aching muscles with each drop. Enjoying the hot water you didn't realized Mikasa walked in.

"He sent another one."

"Mikasa! God don't scare me like that."

"Sorry and where do you want me to put this flower?"

"In the usual cup."

"Okay." She left the room leaving you in the bathroom. After you finished you shower you dried yourself off and then get dressed, then sat on your bed brushing you damp hair.

"_, how do you feel about Levi?"

"Levi?"

"Yeah I don't know."

"You're hurting him you know." You got up from the bed and sat next to Mikasa.

"How I don't recall every having feelings for him."

"Do you understand love?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you feel when you thing, see or hear Levi?"

You looked down and for some reason had tears in your eyes.

"I don't know every time I hear his name see him or think of him my thoughts go wild, my heart aches, I get butterflies in my stomach, my legs become weak. I don't know it hurts no one's helping me I feel like I'm being left in the dark."

"_..."

"It hurts so much! Why doesn't anyone tell me?!"

"_, It's your feelings on one can help you besides your heart."

"It hurts!"

Mikasa hugged you tight and close letting you cry on her shoulder.

"I know it does." She whispered before your cries were the only thing that could be heard.

Later that day

You knocked on Levi's door, which he opened quickly.

"_!"

"Levi…"

"Oh uh what do you need."

"Can I enter?"

"Uh Er, sure."

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well that's a bold question but yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because when I met you I fell hard for you. You were unique, kind, caring beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Levi leaned forward and planted a kiss on your lips (like I said I made Levi taller than Eren and you Armin's height.) If you were to kiss him you would have to stand on your tippy toes. You leaned in closer to Levi he flinched at you action because most of the time you ran after he kissed you. Snaking your arms around his neck you stood on your tippy toes so that he didn't have to lean down that much. He then wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer to his body. As if something amazing happed your memory and your love for Levi flowed right back to you. Tears rolled down your face.

"_ your crying."

"Because I remembered I love you!"

"Really?!"

"Yup."

**I forgot you my child, my savior, my hero, my lover I forgot you. But your love for me was strong enough that I found you in the dark.**

**Sorry for the short chapter please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Erens' POV~**

I sat in my original spot at the table, next to Armin and in front of Mikasa. I ate my lunch in peace until to doors to the mess hall swung open with a loud **_bang_**. My eyes landed on a very happy Hanji, a smiling Erwin, A smirking Mike, A relived Levi, and a blushing _.

"Attention!" Erwin yelled, causing all heads to face him and give him their full attention.

"(Your full name) regained her memories she lost back!" Gasps could be heard all around everyone held a happy, excited, or relived expression.

"You all have a day off today since it's the weekends!" _ said very sweet and kind voice, before smiling sweetly. I on the other hand was paying no attention and only looking for any movements between Levi and _. Then I saw movement near their hands my eyes darted to see what they were doing, they were holding hands! I was kind of sickening to be seeing _'s hand in Levi's.

"Eren…"

"What do you want Mikasa?" I held annoyance in my voice

"Are you not happy for _?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Eren…S-she's right you've been staring at _ and Levi with an annoyed look for a while now."

"So like it matters to you? It's just…"

"Actual I do Eren."

"You're not my mom Mikasa."

"I never meant for it to sound that way."

"Well no fuck, how about you mind your own business."

"Eren… it's not my fault I care about you."

"Well I don't care about you sometimes you know that? Sometimes I regret giving you that damn scarf."

"Fine have it your way but when _, Armin, and I are gone remember that you should have appreciated the only family you had left."

"And what so makes you think _'s going to died even so Armin, and you."

"Let's just say how about you mind your own business… Jaeger." With that Mikasa left the table tears breaming her eyes, but hell I didn't give on single care in the world.

"Eren… What happened to you? Whatever happened to the Eren I know that _loved Mikasa_?"

"Shut up Armin."

"No, Eren you need to cool off bro, because right now I need to go help _ comfort Mikasa."

"Wh-… I look at the door and see that everyone that was at the door was gone and Armin was there heading somewhere.

**~Mikasa's POV~**

"I-I don't… understand." I choked out

"It's okay Mikasa maybe he had a bad morning." _ said rubbing my back.

"N-no… it's *Sniffs* not."

"Um maybe he's going through a man period or something happened and maybe men are able to get pregnant now." _ jokes. I smile a bit and hug her felling a lot better… I don't deserve friend like her. _ then pulls back from the hug and presses her forehead against mine.

"Don't let Eren bring you down just remember he always loves you."

"Whatever you say princess." For some reason _'s eyes widen when I call her princess.

"Don't call me that."

"Sor-…

"No it's fine just never again I only told Petra and I will never tell anyone else so don't ask you'll find out soon.

**~Levi's POV~**

"Heichou!"

"Tch, what do you want, and make it quick."

"Well the king is getting angry that the military police couldn't find his daughter after five years."

"Oh is this so."

"Yes sir."

"Well describe her shithead maybe she's a part of us."

"O-oh her name is (Full name), She has (H/C) that is up to her knee, (E/C), (S/T), and is as tall as Armin."

_Uh-huh and her description matches (F/N) but there last names are different. Our _ last name is (Last name.) Wait she could of changed it shit no one should know about this there's obviously there's a reason why she ran away. I'll ask her later to protect her to keep her to myself…_

**My dearest butterfly kept a secret from me and now I have to make her mine. **


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy guys you probably wondering where the hell I'm or not (most likly) Well I've being most active on Devieantart sooo you can go there where I have better stories and art! yay! User name : jordanpandas


End file.
